live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pitch Perfect (2012)
Pitch Perfect is a 2012 American comedy film directed by Jason Moore and written by Kay Cannon. The film premiered in Los Angeles on September 24, 2012 and was released in the United States by Universal Pictures on September 28, 2012. The film stars: Anna Kendrick, Skylar Astin, Rebel Wilson, Adam DeVine, Anna Camp, Brittany Snow. The film co-stars: Alexis Knapp, Ester Dean, Hana Mae Lee, Ben Platt, Utkarsh Ambudkar, Michael Viruet with John Michael Higgins and Elizabeth Banks. Starring *Anna Kendrick - Beca *Skylar Astin - Jesse *Rebel Wilson - Fat Amy *Adam DeVine - Bumper *Anna Camp - Aubrey *Brittany Snow - Chloe *Alexis Knapp - Stacie *Ester Dean - Cynthia Rose *Hana Mae Lee - Lilly *Ben Platt - Benji *Utkarsh Ambudkar - Donald *Michael Viruet - Unicycle *with John Michael Higgins - John *and Elizabeth Banks - Gail 'Cast' *Jessica - Kelley Alice Jakle *Denise - Wanetah Walmsley *Ashley - Shelley Regner *Mary Elise - Caroline Fourmy *Kori - Nicole Lovince *Kolio - David Del Rio *Dr. Mitchell - John Benjamin Hickey *Luke - Freddie Stroma *Kimmy Jin - Jinhee Joung *Justin - Jacob Wysocki *Timothy - Jawan Harris *Football Player - ATO - Richard Kohnke *Frat Boy - ATO - Scott Shilstone *Howie - ATO - Brock Kelly *Emcee at Regional's - Drew Battles *UMass Greeter - Katrina Despain *Tom - Cameron Stewart *Alice - Kether Donohue *Barb - Karen Gonzales *RIAC Representative #1 - Lauren Gros *RIAC Representative #2 - Alex Biglane *Jewish Student - Michael Alexander *High Note #1 - Tyler Forrest *Clef #1 - Joe Lo Truglio *Clef #2 - Har Mar Superstar *Clef #3 - Jason Jones *Clef #4 - Donald Faison *Emcee - Opening - Jabari Thomas *Emcee at Semi-Finals - Judd Lormand *Tommy - Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Treble #1 - Steven Bailey *Treble #2 - Michael Anaya *Treble #3 - Gregory Gorenc *Treble #4 - Brian Silver *Treble #5 - Wes Lagarde *Opening Treble #1 - Jonathan Brannan *Opening Treble #2 - Donald Watkins *High Note #2 - Jessica Jain *High Note #7 - Nate Howard *BU Harmonics #1 - Ben Haist *BU Harmonics #2 - Rose Davis *BU Harmonics #3 - Chiara Pittman *BU Harmonics #4 - Emma Graves *BU Harmonics #5 - Emily Rodriguez *BU Harmonics #6 - Sawyer McLeod *BU Harmonics #7 - Chase Cooksey *BU Harmonics #8 - Adam Gilbert *Opening Bellas #1 - Megan Dupre *Opening Bellas #2 - Brittney Alger *Opening Bellas #3 - Monika Guiberteau *Opening Bellas #4 - Jessica Poumaroux *Opening Bellas #5 - Jackie Tuttle *Opening Bellas #6 - Elizabeth Chance *Opening Bellas #7 - Margo Melancon *Opening Bellas #8 - Brooke Fontenot *Opening Bellas #9 - CJ Perry *Sockapella #1 - Maya Estephanos *Sockapella #2 - Brian Mason *Sockapella #3 - Xavier Joe Wilcher *Sockapella #4 - Julia Friedman *Sockapella #5 - Esther Long *Sockapella #6 - Aakomon H. Jones *Footnote #2 - Sora Connor *Footnote #3 - Elise Wilson *Footnote #4 - Sean Bankhead *Footnote #5 - CJ Perry *Footnote #6 - Matthew Laraway *Footnote #7 - Madison Benson *Footnote #8 - Kenneth Tipton *Footnote #9 - Jeremy Strong *Footnote #10 - Dylan Cheek *Footnote #11 - Naeemah McCowan *Footnote #12 - Allison Sahonic *Footnote #13 - Codie L. Wiggins *Hullabahoo #1 - Kelly Snow *Hullabahoo #2 - Nathan Swedberg *Hullabahoo #3 - Matthew Savarese *Hullabahoo #4 - Sanford Williams *Hullabahoo #5 - Charles Miller *Hullabahoo #6 - Brandon Borror-Chappell *Hullabahoo #7 - Sean McDonald *Hullabahoo #8 - Nicholas Cafero *Hullabahoo #9 - Alexander Fabian *Hullabahoo #10 - Paul Ruess *Hullabahoo #11 - Andrew O'Shanick *Hullabahoo #12 - Samuel Brennan *Hullabahoo #13 - Thaddeus Potter *Hullabahoo #14 - Jacob Mainwaring *Hullabahoo #15 - Alexander Sneider *Hullabahoo #16 - William Laverack *Rapper #1 - Renaldo McClinton "Reno Nevada" *ND Auditioner #1 - Richard Coleman *ND Auditioner #2 - Margaret Osburn *ND Auditioner #3 - Dan Iwrey *ND Auditioner #4 - Ali Bloomston *ND Auditioner #5 - Shawn Barry *ND Auditioner #6 - Alexandra Weinroth *ND Auditioner #7 - Ciera Dawn Washington *ND Auditioner #9 - Felipe Fuentes *Beatboxer - Glenn Aucoin Category:Movies Category:2012 Movies